S03
Pokémon World |opening2=Pokémon Johto |numeps=52 |firstep=EP106 |lastep=EP157 |numepshv=41 |firstephv=EP117 |lastephv=EP157 |region=Orange Archipelago |region2=Johto |series=Original |prev=Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands |next=Pokémon: Johto League Champions }} Pokémon: The Johto Journeys is the name of the third season of the Pokémon anime. This season showcases the adventures of , , and in the Johto region, from New Bark Town up to Goldenrod City. It originally aired as part of the 2000-2001 Saturday morning line-up. The season began with The Pokémon Water War, which originally aired on August 26, 2000, and ended with The Fortune Hunters, which originally aired on May 19, 2001. The Johto Journeys marked the beginning of the Johto saga. It was preceded Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands and succeeded by Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Blurb The Orange League beckons and Ash answers the call, taking on the Orange Crew and their leader, Drake. Upon returning to Pallet Town, Ash and Misty reunite with Brock and set out on the next stage of their Pokémon journey—the Johto region! Though he still has an errand to run for Professor Oak, Ash jumps with both feet into the Johto League, taking on a couple of Gym Leaders and adding Pokémon like Totodile and Chikorita to his team. Important events * , and arrive in the Johto region, and Ash registers for the Johto League. (EP117) * Ash safely delivers the GS Ball to Kurt. (EP143) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Misty's Poliwag (EP110) * Ash's Heracross (EP119) * Ash's Chikorita (EP126) * Ash's Cyndaquil (EP141) * Brock's Pineco (EP143) * Ash's Totodile (EP151) * Ash's Noctowl (EP154) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Misty's → (EP151) Trades The following Pokémon are traded: * Jessie's Lickitung for Benny's Wobbuffet (EP146) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Ash's Lapras (EP113) Other * Ash's Snorlax (left at 's , EP111) * Ash's Charizard (left in 's care at the Charicific Valley, can be called upon at any time; EP134) * Ash's Heracross (left at 's , EP146) * Ash's Squirtle (rejoined Squirtle Squad, can be called upon at any time; EP147) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Luana (EP108) * (EP112) * Falkner (EP131) * Bugsy (EP144) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * The first four English dub episodes of this season aired exactly one year after the Japanese originals. * The Mediaset version of the season's theme, Always Pokémon, used a scene from the banned episode EP035. * The tentative title of this season was "Pokémon GS".All-New “Pokemon GS,” Plus New Series “Jackie Chan Adventures,” “X-Men Evolution” And “Static Shock!” Highlight New Saturday Morning Schedule For Ratings King Kids’ WB! * This season did not air in and , along with Pokémon: Johto League Champions. * In and , only Don't Touch That 'dile through A Shadow of a Drought were dubbed and aired. * This is the first dub season to contain episodes from more than one generation. In other languages |hr= |cs= |nl= Pokémon: The Johto Journeys |fi=Pokémon: The Johto Journeys |fr_eu= |de= |hu= |it=Always Pokémon - The Johto Journeys |pt_br= Pokémon: The Johto Journeys |pt_eu= |sr= |sk= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon: The Johto Journeys |tr= |uk= }} References 03 *3 de:Staffel 3 es:Tercera temporada fr:Saison 3 it:Always Pokémon - The Johto Journeys